La surdouée
by Lady BG
Summary: Pour le concours Lovelemon-in-fic.   Comment réussir une rentrée lémoniaque ? Un matin torride. Un après-midi encore plus chaud. Il ne savait pas qu'il allait devoir faire fasse aux conséquences le reste de l'année !
1. Chapter 1

Comment réussir une bonne rentrée lémoniaque? Pour le concours de Lovelemon-in-fic

La surdouée.

Hmmm, que je suis bien dans mon grand lit ! Mon réveil va bientôt sonner. C'est LA rentrée et donc je vais devoir être à temps à Harvard. Hé oui, Harvard – pas rien comme université !

Je me lave et m'habille, un jeans, une chemise et mes Converses assorties. Je prends les clefs de ma voiture, une belle Mustang noire avec deux bandes blanches, une pure merveille, et je pars direction l'uni. Je me gare et pars rejoindre les amis que je me suis fait depuis que je suis à Harvard.

C'est enfin ma dernière année. Après ce dur labeur, je compte bien m'installer à mon propre compte. J'ai toujours voulu aider les enfants. Mon enfance n'a pas été très joyeuse. Heureusement que j'ai pu aller vivre chez ma grand-mère. Un père quasiment absent et qui ne sait même plus quand est l'anniversaire de son fils unique. Une mère alcoolique, qui est trop occupée avec son dernier petit ami. Le pire n'était pas mes parents, mais les petits amis qui croyaient qu'ils pouvaient faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient de moi et me traiter comme si j'étais leur chien. Passons !

Comme c'est notre dernière année, les profs n'arrêtent pas de nous donner plein de travail. J'en ai marre, vous n'avez pas idée. C'est toujours les mêmes qui travaillent, en l'occurrence moi ! Heureusement, c'est midi. Je me rends donc à la cafétéria pour discuter du bizutage des nouveaux !

Ah, Jazz. Enfin ! On va pouvoir parler des petits nouveaux. M'interpelle Steve

Vous avez déjà des idées ? Leur demande ai-je

Oh ouais. J'ai fait une liste de choses qu'ils vont devoir demander à des filles. A chaque fois, ils vont devoir nous donner le nom de la fille pour qu'on vérifie, me dit Marc.

Et moi je penche plutôt pour qu'ils se déguisent genre comme pour Halloween, dit Steve, mais c'est nous qui choisissons leur costumes bien sûr.

Je vois que vous avez pensé à tout, les mecs !

On ne fait jamais rien de dégradant comme dans les autres universités. Ca doit rester sympa, que tout le monde s'amuse. C'est ça, être à l'université. **Les années passées, les examens ont bien été, j'ai eu de très bons résultats. **

On a tous pu se relaxer avant de recommencer les cours. J'étais reparti chez ma chère et tendre grand-mère. C'était difficile à chaque fois de devoir la laisser toute seule.

**Je vis à une heure d'Harvard. Ça m'arrange. Comme ça, tous les week-ends, je peux rentrer voir ma grand-mère. Et en cas d'urgence, je ne suis pas trop loin. Ça me rassure, parce qu'elle est comme une mère pour moi et, il faut être honnête, les bons petits plats de ma grand-mère me manquaient. Surtout son rôtit de porc est un vrai délice. Elle a été aux petits soins avec moi. **

**Plus tard, quand j'aurai ouvert mon propre cabinet, c'est moi qui pourrai m'occuper d'elle. Je pourrai alors lui montrer combien elle compte pour moi. **

**C'est l'heure de mon premier cours de la journée et je me rends à l'auditoire et je me mets à ma place habituelle. Je scanne le monde qui entre. Oooh mais c'est Bella qui est la. On dirait qu'elle attend le professeur Banner. Elle a toujours ses mèches bleues et ses cheveux sont détachés, lui tombant sur les épaules et lui donnant un air punk/rock. Ça lui va bien. Je ne vous parle même pas du reste. T-shirt vert avec une jupe tutu. **

**Oui j'ai bien dit tutu, mais un super grand tutu de couleur verte et noire. La ceinture assortie et grrr, ses jambes. Elles sont longues et fines, de grandes chaussettes remontant plus haut que ses genoux. Evidemment elle a des Converses vertes assortie au reste de la tenue. Carrément sexy à croquer. Si elle suit les cours ici, peut-être qu'on pourrait devenir des amis, ou encore mieux recommencer nos ébats de temps en temps. Ça me rappelle la matinée qu'on a passée ensemble. **

(Début flashback)

**Ce matin, je m'habillai d'un jeans noir et une chemise bleue. Je fais un tour furtif à la toilette. J'ai l'habitude d'aller manger mon petit déjeuner au café du coin. Je rentre et je l'ai tout de suite remarquée, elle est tout à fait craquante. Je lui donne pas plus de 23 ans et elle mesure 1 m 68, tout au plus. Ses cheveux, parsemés de mèches bleues sont attachées en un chignon lâche. Elle porte une petite robe noire qui a un beau décolleté en V. Ça lui va à ravir ! **

**Elle est seule à la table. Je vais tenter ma chance et m'installer à côté d'elle. On se regarde et je lui propose un autre verre, qu'elle accepte. **

**Salut je m'appelle Jasper. **

_**Moi, c'est Bella. **_

**Enchanté Bella. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? La questionnais-je.**

**Non pas du tout, je t'en prie reste. **

**On parle de choses et d'autres tout en buvant notre café. Je me sens bien avec elle. Elle est très mature pour son âge. La petite puce a 21 ans. Une fille aussi intéressante et intelligente, qui n'utilise pas son corps à tout bout de champs, ça ne court pas les rues. Ma grand-mère m'a toujours appris à être respectueux avec les femmes, mais aimer une fois juste un soir, ne fait de mal a personne. **

**On se dévore littéralement du regard. Je lui fais comprendre que j'ai envie d'elle et elle aussi. Après un cours trajet, on se retrouve dans mon petit appartement. Je la pousse doucement contre la porte et l'embrasse. Ses lèvres sont douces et fruitées grâce à son Gloss. **

**Mmm Jasper, gémit-elle. **

**Elle entoure mon cou de ses deux bras et mon basin de ses jambes. Je la porte jusqu'au lit et la pose délicatement. Je continue de l'embrasser. Je descends vers sa nuque que je mordille tout en lui faisant des baisers mouillés puis vers son oreille que je suce et lèche. Elle gémit encore plus. **

**Encore Jasper. C'est tellement bon. **

**Elle se relève un peu pour savoir enlever sa robe. La vilaine ne porte pas de soutien-gorge. Je fais connaissances avec ses jumeaux. Je penche mon visage sur sa belle et généreuse poitrine pour en gober un que je suce avidement tout en malaxant l'autre avec ma main. **

**Elle va nicher ses mains dans mes cheveux pour m'attirer encore plus près d'elle. Au bout d'un moment elle me repousse gentiment. Elle enlève mon t-shirt avec hâte et commence à me caresser et à griffer mon torse. **

**Bella t'es une vilaine fille, n'est-ce pas ? **

**Tu n'as pas encore tout vu, susurre-t-elle a mon oreille avant de la morde. **

**En échange je lui mets une petite fessée. Elle se lève et défait vite mon jeans pour me le retirer d'un coup. On est tellement avide qu'elle m'arrache mon boxer. Elle est là, debout devant moi, et elle me regarde d'un air coquin. Elle commence à se caresser et ses mains se baladent un peu partout sur son corps de déesse. Elle enlève lentement son petit shorty. Trop lentement à mon goût ! **

**Bellaaaa, viens ici stp ! Je n'attends plus que toi, la suppliai-je. **

**Tsk tsk Jazz. Il faut savoir être patient dans la vie, me sermonne-t-elle.**

**Elle se met à quatre pattes sur le lit et elle se déplace comme un félin vers moi. Elle me touche légèrement avec le bout de ses doits de sa main gauche. Je frisonne d'anticipation. J'ai vraiment du mal à ne pas me jeter sur elle comme une bête sauvage. Elle frôle mon érection. Elle se penche encore plus et vient souffler sur mon sexe qui est gonflé à bloc. **

**Je ferme les yeux et gémis. D'un coup, je sens sa bouche sur mon gland tout en le caressant. Elle s'amuse avec puis elle arrête, se positionne à califourchon sur mes cuisses et je glisse ma main vers son vagin pour la titiller avant de la pénétrer doucement. Elle se déhanche sensuellement sur mon sexe. J'enfuis mon visage dans son cou et profite de la sensation qu'elle me procure. **

**Je la laisse me dominer pendant un moment puis je la tiens fermement par les hanches pour l'arrêter et je la mets sur son dos. Je me retire d'elle et la pénètre vivement. C'est moi qui contrôle nos ébats maintenant et elle est aux anges. **

**Je la pénètre de plus en plus vite et pour plus de sensation elle bouge son bassin aussi. Nos va-et-vient deviennent erratiques. Elle jouit en criant mon nom. Elle était tellement serrée qu'après trois coups de bassin je jouis en elle. **

**A bout de souffle, je m'écroule juste à temps à côté d'elle. Elle vient se lover à moitié sur moi et je la prends avec plaisir dans mes bras. On s'endort tous les deux très vite. **

**Une odeur vient me titiller les narines. Je pense que ça sent les croissants. J'ouvre un œil et je vois Bella avec un petit plateau sur les genoux. Je me mets sur le flanc pour mieux la regarder. **

**Bonjour Jazz, me dit-elle. **

**Bonjour ma belle, répondis-je tirant un grand sourire. **

**J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, mais quelqu'un m'a empêché de commander mon petit déjeuner ce matin, me nargue-t-elle avec un sourire resplendissant. **

**Eh je peux dire la même chose pour ma part, lui dis-je. **

**On finit de déjeuner et alors que qu'elle comptait partir, je lui propose de venir prendre une douche avec moi. Elle s'empresse d'accepter et on se retrouve tous les deux nus à nouveau. **

**Je la prends dans mes bras et je nous mets directement sous le jet d'eau de la douche. On s'embrasse avec avidité. Mes mains se baladent partout sur son corps. Je lui montre que j'ai envie d'elle en bougeant mon basin contre le sien. Elle ne peut pas ne pas sentir mon érection. **

**Jazz, j'ai envie de toi maintenant, me supplia-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. **

**Je craque et je la tourne pour qu'elle soit dos à moi. Elle met ses deux mains sur la baie vitrée. Je vois qu'elle écarte les jambes et se cambre. Elle est prête et je n'ai qu'à donner un coup de bassin puissant pour la pénétrer.**

**Je n'y vais pas de main morte. Je sers ses hanches excessivement fort et je suis sur qu'elle aura des marques le lendemain. Je prends une poigne de ses longs cheveux et la tire vers l'arrière. Elle est tellement cambrée et belle comme ça. **

**Je sens que je vais jouir et je m'empresse de pincer son clitoris pour que nous jouissions ensemble. Je la retiens juste à temps avant que ses jambes ne cèdent. **

**Une fois que j'ai retrouvé mon souffle, je la lave. Je la cale contre mon torse pour qu'elle savoure et se relaxe. J'adore voir l'eau ruisseler sur son beau corps. Je lui lave et rinces ses cheveux, je m'applique avec ferveur à laver soigneusement ses beaux seins bien ronds. Je la pousse un peu pour savoir lui savonner le dos. En rinçant, j'embrasse son dos. Oh mais merde ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas vu ça la première fois. Elle a un beau tatouage dans le bas du dos à droite. Je le caresse doucement. **

**Tu aimes ? Me demande t- elle. **

**Il est très beau mais pourquoi une grenouille ? La questionnai-je. **

**Je les aime et j'en ai plein où j'habite. Je pense que c'est un truc fétiche d'aimer les grenouilles. Me dit-elle du tac au tac. **

**Nous rigolons. Je continue de la laver et elle fait de même pour moi. Elle me dit qu'elle doit partir parce qu'il est presque midi et elle s'habille en quatrième vitesse. On s'embrasse encore une fois avant qu'elle ne referme la porte derrière elle. **(Fin flashback)

**Me revoilà donc à mon premier cours de ce lundi après-midi dans l'auditoire. **

**Je me demande bien ce qu'elle attend comme ca. Elle regarde les derniers élèves entrer. Et la je suis sur le cul, je n'y crois pas. Non, même en rêve, ce n'est pas possible, ça doit être une farce du prof. **

**Et pourtant non. Elle nous confirme bien qu'elle est le nouveau professeur. Le professeur Banner a eu un grave accident et est dans l'incapacité d'enseigner pour le moment. Je me demande si c'est bien légal tout ca. Elle a à peine notre âge alors comment peut-elle nous donner ce cour. **On se regarde tous. C'est clair je ne suis pas le seul choqué de cette nouvelle. C'est Marc qui se dévoue et qui pose la question.

Madame ? interpella t-il

Oui ?

Euhmm est-ce que vous êtes sûre que vous pouvez donner cours ? Je pense que je parle au nom de tous dans l'auditoire en disant que ce n'est pas possible ! Répliqua t-il.

Bien sur que si c'est possible, j'ai un doctorat en psychologie et un autre en sciences de l'éducation, mais si vous en doutez, je vous écoute posez-moi une question.

Je pense qu'on est tous tombé de haut ! C'est une surdouée ! Voila qui explique que j'aie pu avoir une conversation passionnante avec elle en début de journée. J'ai intérêt à me faire petit le reste de l'année et à avoir mon diplôme. Sur ce, le cours commence.

Elle se présente, bien que je sache TRES bien qui elle est. Au fur et à mesure que le cours avance, je vois que je ne me suis pas trompé ! Elle connait le cours par cœur et elle parle et parle. Même si on a quatre heures de cours je reste suspendu à ses lèvres. Hmmm, délicieuses lèvres ! Faut que j'arrête de penser à mon professeur comme ça.

On voit tous qu'elle comprend ce qu'elle nous explique. Elle essaye de nous montrer plusieurs façons de voir le sujet qu'elle traite.

Elle s'assoit sur son nouveau bureau et balance ses jambes dans le vide. Bella …. Euh non professeur Swan … oui professeur Swan est en train de sucer une sucette. Je regarde au tour de moi et je vois que je ne suis pas le seul obnubilé par ce qu'elle fait.

Elle mange aussi des chamalows pendant notre moment de réflexion à propos de ce qu'elle nous a dit, elle s'allonge sur le bureau tout en continuant à parler.

Elle est intelligente, magnifique, sensuelle et j'en passe et je la veux encore.

Ca va être une très très longue année !

* * *

**Je vous remercie de m'avoir aider po****ur l'histoire et correction ****. Gaga**

**Ps : C'est la première fois que j'écris et j'espère que ça vous a plu ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Après la rentrée **

Merde, merde et encore merde ! J'ai la tête qui va exploser depuis que le cours de Bella est fini. Ca fait un quart d'heure que je tourne en rond dans mon appart, comme un lion en cage. Tellement belle, douée et surtout machiavélique. La façon qu'elle avait de sucer son bonbon en classe. Grrr.

Je m'affale sur le divan dans mon appart. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est ma Bella qui donne cours ! Ce n'est pas MA Bella, elle n'est même pas ma petite amie, mais professeur Swan.

- Eh merde ! criai-je.

Je me suis mis dans de beaux draps. J'ai eu de la chance qu'elle ne m'ait pas vu. Elle pourrait penser que je l'ai fait exprès. Ou lui faire du chantage.

- Je vais faire comment moi maintenant ? Pensai-je tout haut.

J'ai une petite idée mais ça va être difficile. Je vais devoir faire très attention quand je serai à l'université. Ça fait un mois que je joue au chat et à la souris avec Bella. Elle ne sait toujours pas que je suis dans son cours. Ça m'arrange qu'elle ne prenne pas les présences. Mes amis commencent à se poser des questions.

Je me balade souvent avec une casquette au campus. Je sais que je suis ridicule, mais bon ! Je voudrais juste la revoir et apprendre à mieux la connaitre. Et pas une relation prof-élève. C'est pour ça que je me cache et j'ai peur des répercussions. Je sais qu'ici les on-dit font vite le tour du campus.

Je ne dors plus très bien depuis la rentrée. Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle. Tout ça commence à peser sur mon travail pour les cours.

Les mecs ont essayé de me changer les idées mais ça n'a pas trop marché pour l'instant. Alors pour Halloween, ils ont décidé qu'on allait faire les bars. On rentre dans un troisième bar et les mecs sont bien bourrés. Ça fait une demi-heure qu'on est dans ce bar, quasi tout le monde est déguisé.

En tout cas il n'y a pas beaucoup d'étudiants ici. C'est un endroit assez sympa. Il y a plein des divans partout et la déco a été refaite pour l'occasion.

Je regarde un peu partout autour de moi. Je vois une belle brunette se déhancher. Malheureusement, je ne la vois que de derrière. Elle porte un bustier, des collants au bras et une jupe tutu noir. Très sexy son costume. Elle porte les ballerines noires assorties. Elle danse sur 'Club can't handle me'.

La brunette se tourne un peu en ma direction. Ah, fait chier ! Elle me suit, ce n'est pas possible. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte. Il n'y a qu'elle pour porter des tutus. Je la regarde de plus près.

_Elle est vraiment mignonne mais ça reste ta prof Jazz._ Stupide subconscient !

Elle danse toujours mais elle me fait face maintenant. Elle relève la tête et me voit. Elle me fait signe de la rejoindre. J'hésite, il y a toujours mes potes qui sont venus avec moi. Je lui fais non de la tête. Elle vient d'un pas décidé vers moi. Elle embrasse ma joue et me dit :

- Aller viens danser avec moi. Me demande-t-elle, suppliante.

- D'accord, mais une danse seulement.

Elle me tire sur la piste de danse et met ses bras autour de mon cou. Je tourne le dos à mes amis. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils la voient. Elle s'amuse comme une folle. Après 3 à 4 chansons je prends sa main et la tire vers l'arrière du bar.

Je nous trouve une petite table dans un coin. Je commande à boire et on discute. C'est comme la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré. Facile, amusant, de pouvoir parler avec elle. Aucun de nous deux n'est mal à l'aise du fait qu'on ait dormi ensemble. Je joue avec ses doigts et elle me laisse faire. Je caresse sa main et sa paume.

Puis je prends sa main et la tire vers vient me coller avec son dos contre mon torse. Je tiens ses hanches et on danse sur 'You rock my world'. Quand la soirée touche à sa fin, à mon grand bonheur, on échange nos numéros de gsm.

- Je te raccompagne ? Demandais-je avec hésitation.

- Avec plaisir. Je suis venue en voiture.

Je la suis jusque sa voiture et un peu plus loin elle s'arrête devant une Audi R8 grise. Je suis abasourdi.

- C'est ta voiture ? Interrogeais-je Bella.

- Euh oui. C'est un vrai petit bijou. Elle est compacte, confortable et elle roule vite.

- Ca doit coûter la peau de fesses !

- C'est un cadeau de mes parents pour mes 21 ans. Avoua Bella. Merci pour ce soir. Je me suis beaucoup amusée et bonne nuit Jazz.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi Bella.

Cette nuit je dormirai enfin paisiblement.

...

Les semaines passent à une vitesse incroyable depuis Halloween. Je suis plus relax qu'avant. Mes amis pensent que c'est grâce à eux que je me sens mieux. C'est surtout Bella qui y est pour quelque chose. On n'arrête pas de s'envoyer des messages.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on se voit souvent. Apparemment elle est très prise pour son travail. Elle travaille dans le public, m'a-t-elle dit un jour, mais je sais pertinemment où elle travaille. Elle doit peut-être avoir peur que je la regarde différemment si je sais la vérité.

Quand elle trouve le temps, on se donne rendez-vous au café ou on s'est rencontré. Elle reste toujours vague sur ses propos. Par contre elle sait que je suis des cours à Harvard, mais pas quelle matière. J'essaie de rester aussi vague qu'elle.

J'aurais dû lui dire à maintes reprises que je suivais son cours à Harvard, mais je n'ai pas osé. Je sais qu'elle me regarde parfois bizarrement. Elle doit sûrement se demander pourquoi on ne s'est jamais vu là-bas.

Mais je feins l'ignorance. Je sais que je devrais faire attention parce qu'elle reste ma prof et on pourrait avoir de sérieux problèmes si quelqu'un l'apprend. Même si on n'a couché qu'une fois ensemble.

J'ai trouvé un moyen de suivre les cours de Bella. J'ai inventé une excuse comme quoi ma grand-mère Beth a besoin de moi. Alors Steve veut bien enregistrer le cours de Bella avec un magnétophone. Ça me ralentit énormément, mais je préfère cela que d'avoir des problèmes plus tard. Il faut juste que j'attende encore plus ou moins 6 mois.

Je suis sous la douche et c'est maintenant que mon portable décide de sonner. Merde c'est la sonnerie de Bella. J'arrête l'eau et sors de la douche. J'attrape une serviette et cours vers mon gsm qui se trouve sur la table basse du living.

- Allo ? Dis-je à bout de souffle.

- Salut Jasper. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas – tu es tout essoufflé ! Me dit ma douce Bella honteuse.

- Salut ! Non, j'étais sous la douche.

_Oh merde je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Oui, mais elle pense peut-être à toi nu, sous la douche en ce moment même. _

- Je te rappelle plus tard alors.

- Nooon. Criais-je presque à Bella. Euh … non ça va ! Je t'écoute.

- Ça te dit de venir manger chez moi ce soir ? Dit-elle avec une petite voix.

- Oui ! Bien sûr

_Je fais des petits bons de joie. Calme-toi, peut-être qu'elle sait que tu es son étudiant. Fait chier tais-toi stupide subconscient. _

- Pour 19h ? Et je te texte l'adresse.

Elle va bien ! _Je souffle un bon coup_. C'était silence radio depuis un bon moment et ça me rendait nerveux. Je suis content qu'elle m'invite et chez elle en plus. Mon portable bipe. Ça doit être Balla qui m'envoie son adresse.

Ma journée n'avance pas ! Il faut que je tue le temps. M'en voudrait elle si je venais 1 ou 2 heures à l'avance ? _Ouais Jazz, ça ne fait pas le mec pressé de la revoir ! _

Pour l'occasion, je m'habille d'un jeans noir, une chemise bleu foncé et de mes Converses qui me suivent partout. Je me rends chez Bella avec ma Mustang Shelby. Elle est vieille mais elle roule toujours aussi bien.

Je vérifie l'adresse que Bella m'a donnée à deux fois parce que je me tiens devant un immeuble immense. C'est chique en plus. J'arrive enfin au dernier étage et sonne à la porte. Elle a à peine ouvert que je la sers dans mes bras. _Du calme Jazz, tu vas lui faire peur ! _Je me détache vite d'elle.

- Euh.. je.. je suis désolé. M'empressais-je de dire.

Elle s'avance et se met dans mes bras. Elle me murmure :

- Pas grave Jazz ! Tu m'as manqué aussi ! Viens, entre.

Alors de dehors c'est grand, mais à l'intérieur chez gigantesque. Elle a des grandes fenêtres qui vont jusqu'au plafond. Elle a un lustre blanc. Je regarde un peu autour de moi. Il y a des tableaux accrochés un peu partout. Le living est superbe mais vachement blanc. Il y a deux sofas près de la cheminée avec une petite table.

En tout cas, c'est très spacieux.

- C'est beau chez toi !

- Merci mais je ne fais que louer comme je ne reste qu'un an ici.

Oh, je savais qu'elle ne remplaçait Mr Banner qu'un an mais j'aurais espéré … Je ne sais pas moi ! Pfff. Ne casse pas l'ambiance. _Idiot va !_

- Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on aille dans la cuisine ? Je n'ai pas encore fini de cuisiner.

- Je te suis Bella.

La cuisine est rustique par rapport au living. Tout est en bois mais ça reste très classe. On papote des vacances de Noël qui vont arriver et de nos dernières activités. Elle nous sert un apéritif fruité.

La soirée se passe bien. On est décontracté et on apprend vraiment à se connaitre ce soir. On mange dans la cuisine, elle trouve cela plus convivial.

- Raconte-moi des choses sur toi que je ne sais pas. Lui demandais-je.

- Hmmm, t'es sûr de vouloir savoir ?

- Bien sûr. Ça ne peut pas être pire que moi ! Affirmais-je.

Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça ! Je lui fais la moue. Elle prend ma main et l'entrelace avec la sienne. Elle sourit d'un air coquin et me dit :

- J'ai une grenouille sur moi et tu ne la trouveras jamais.

- Tu paries ? La taquinais-je.

J'éclate de rire. Elle rit avec moi. Elle et moi, on sait pertinemment bien que je le trouverai sans problème.

- Euhmm … j'ai été adoptée quand j'étais jeune. Me confiais-t-elle.

Je la regarde. Je vois une si grande tristesse dans ses yeux que ça me fait mal.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en dire plus Bella.

Si, ce n'est pas grave. Ça fait partie du passé maintenant. Mes parents ont été percutés par un camion quand j'avais 8 ans. C'était la seule famille qu'il me restait, on m'a envoyé dans un orphelinat. J'ai …j'ai été adop…tée par mes nou…nou..veaux parents un an après.

- Oh Bella, je suis désolé. Viens ici.

Je la prends dans mes bras et la berce. _Je pense qu'elle doit se changer les idées. _

- A défaut d'avoir des parents, les miens n'étaient jamais là. Un père absent, une mère alcoolique. Regarde la chance que tu as eu Bella. Tu as eu 2 paires de parents aimant.

Elle relève la tête et me regarde. Les larmes aux yeux. Les lèvres tremblantes.

- Je suis là Bella. Shhh.

Bella pose sa main sur ma joue. J'adore sentir sa main sur moi. Je me penche pour embrasser son front.

- Ce n'est pas juste Jazz ! Tu ne mérites pas ça.

- Hé, regarde-moi. Je suis bien tombé, juste comme toi. Je suis devenu un homme juste et gentil. Qui sait, j'aurais pu devenir un dealer ou je ne sais quoi.

On a parlé de choses plus légères. Je n'ai pas arrêté de la taquiner et d'embrasser son cou. Des baisers légers.

Je l'ai portée jusqu'à son lit et je l'ai bordée. Je suis parti quand elle s'est endormie.

...

Depuis cette soirée, Bella et moi, on se ne lâche plus. Elle s'est plus ouverte aussi. Bella est toujours plein de vie, pétillante et cultivée. J'ai appris qu'elle était ici pour rendre un service à un vieil ami. _Je sais très bien pourquoi tu es la ! Et je devrais être honnête._

Cambridge est vraiment une ville verte. On a l'occasion de se promener, de pique-niquer même si le temps commence à se radoucir.

...

Les examens arrivent à grand pas et j'ai peur de voir Bella le jour de l'examen. Le pire c'est que je ne la verrai pas pendant les vacances de Noël. Elle m'a prévenu qu'elle repartait chez elle à Santa Barbara. Alors comme prévu, moi, je retourne chez Beth.

J'ai enfin pu me relaxer avec Beth. J'adore être avec elle. Elle a attendu que je rentre pour qu'on décore le sapin de Noël ensemble. Chaque jour on a pu cuisiner ensemble. J'avais l'impression d'être à nouveau un p'tit gamin avec elle. Par contre j'ai fêté le nouvel an avec des amis en boîte de nuit. J'aurai bien voulu que Bella soit là pour un petit baiser de minuit.

Je verrai Bella qu'après les examens. Elle m'a dit qu'elle sera très prise. _C'est clair, si elle doit préparer l'examen. _On communique via sms.

...

Aujourd'hui, je passe l'examen de Bella. Ma petite Bella. Je suis venu super tôt à l'auditoire pour pouvoir me mettre au fond de la pièce. Mes autres examens ont été jusqu'à présent, on verra pour la suite. L'heure avance et l'auditoire commence à se remplir.

L'examen va bientôt commencer et Bella n'est toujours pas là. Par contre Professeur Denali est là.

- Puis-je avoir votre attention s'il vous plait ! Nous interrompit professeur Denali. Merci ! Après vous avoir tout expliqué, je veux le silence complet ou ce sera zéro.

- Professeur Swan ne sera pas présente donc c'est moi qui superviserai l'examen. Elle a été retenue. De toute façon elle m'a prévenue que sa présence n'était pas nécessaire pour l'examen. Nous garantit-elle.

Je suis soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas présente mais je me demande bien ce qui a pu la retenir. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Et si elle a eu un accident. Là, je commence à stresser. Merde, s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose…

* * *

Voila c'est fait !

ALORS ? Ca vous a plu ? dites moi ce que vous penser !

Ca vous tenterai un PDV Bella ? si oui - à partir d'ou ?

Bisouss

(ps: j'ai un problème avec FF parce qu'il ne met jamais les espaces ou je veux donc si vous voyez que je saute d'un truc à l autre cet normal )


	3. Note

Bonjour,

Je suis désolée ! Je sais que ca fait longtemps que j'ai poster un chapitre !

Beaucoup de problèmes de famille malheureusement - pas pret de s'arranger non plus :(

Puis il y eu le blocus + les examen non stop pendant 1 semaine.

Je vais continuer même si ca serai lent. Je n'arreterai pas comme ca - j'aime pas les histoires sans fin !

Ca vaut aussi bien pour La surdouée et Swan VS Cullen

xxx

ps: je viens de voir vos messages mon compte était bloqué désolée encore


End file.
